


Joia Rara

by MarianaThamiris



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaThamiris/pseuds/MarianaThamiris
Summary: Quando se acreditava que toda a magia poderia ser controlada e que o mundo estava em paz, quando uma maldição há muito esquecida começa a despertar trazendo consigo um rastro de destruição, será que a vida de uma simples garota sem magia pode ser a chave para impedir o grande mal?





	1. Prólogo

Um jovem, de cabelos escuros e rosto pálido, inclinava-se sobre a mais recente mensagem recebida do Japão. Distraidamente, perdia-se na perfeição da caprichosa caligrafia que preenchiam o papel delicado e suavemente perfumado, um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios finos. Ela possuía esse dom de fazer-se presente mesmo através de uma carta aparentemente formal.  
Seus olhos profundamente azuis, brilharam por trás das lentes de seus óculos redondos, novamente, ela argumentava que seria muito mais fácil comunicar-se com ele se tivesse aceitado seu último presente (um celular de última geração) enquanto narrava em detalhes os pequenos avanços na relação de seu mais fofo descendente e da jovem mestre das cartas.   
A jovem de olhos violetas, sempre tão gentis lhe tinha confiado muito mais do que apenas contos de seus amigos em comum, ela estava se dedicando de todo coração à composição de sua “obra maestra” uma canção inspirada na amizade e no amor, a qual ele prontamente se colocou a disposição para compor notas em seu antigo piano de carvalho. Em breve, ela teria a musica perfeita para apresentar-se no festival de inverno, ponderava ele.  
-Parece que as coisas estão indo muito bem!  
Murmurava para si mesmo, Eriol Hiiragizawa com um sorriso satisfeito, reclinando-se sobre o famoso “trono do mal” enquanto se encontrava refletindo sobre os últimos cinco anos, os tempos que estivera na pacata cidade de Tomoeda no Japão foram, sem dúvida, os mais marcantes de sua infância, ou ao menos o mais próximo que ele teve como infância até então.  
Sim, ele era maduro demais para sua idade, sábio demais para um colegial comum e solitário demais para um adolescente londrino tão independente como era. Tudo isso? Consequências de possuir todas as memórias e responsabilidades do mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos, o infame Clow Reed.   
No entanto, Eriol acreditava estar desenvolvendo sua própria identidade independentemente da sua herança mágica. Era afinal um rapaz inteligente, perspicaz e verdadeiramente atraente aos quinze anos de idade, mas ainda assim, desde que partiu de Tomoeda, não conseguira encontrar uma amizade tão verdadeira quanto a que compartilhava com Sakura, Syaoran, Kerberus, Yue... e Tomoyo. Eriol não contava com muitos amigos de confiança além de Spinel e Nakuru... e Kaho Mizuki.  
O som do pêndulo do grande relógio no corredor anunciava que já se passava de meia noite, era uma quarta-feira. O mago levou as mãos ao queixo em contemplação, seria próximo às seis da manhã de quinta-feira no Japão, logo ela acordaria e seguiria para a escola enquanto ele permaneceria trancado no escritório sombrio no interior de uma velha mansão inglesa, recluso como o velho Clow Reed, preso com uma estranha sensação de que muito em breve, sua vida mudaria completamente.


	2. Capítulo 1

Era uma manhã ensolarada na pacata cidade de Tomoeda. Os pássaros cantarolavam em comemoração a chegada do novo dia, as árvores que cercavam a frondosa mansão irradiavam um brilho esmeralda com suas folhas acalentadas por pequenas gotas de orvalho, as flores que cercavam o imenso jardim desabrochavam acariciadas pela brisa suave da primavera e as nuvens tímidas aos poucos desapareciam permitindo que os jovens estudantes desfrutassem de uma caminhada tranquila para a escola.  
Enquanto isso, no interior da mansão, uma jovem de longos e escuros cabelos suavemente encaracolados se encontrava murmurando uma canção suave, sentada diante de sua penteadeira enquanto escovava distraidamente seus cachos de ébano tão adorados por sua querida mãe, Sonomi Daidouji. “Tão parecida com Nadesiko” murmuraria orgulhosamente a poderosa mulher de negócios, todas as vezes que olhava para sua única filha.  
Era um tanto doloroso que sua mãe enxergasse sua falecida prima todas as vezes que estivesse frente a frente à própria filha. No entanto, Tomoyo relevava, ela sempre perdoava esses pequenos deslizes de sua mãe. Afinal, ela também amava muito sua prima Sakura-chan e não suportaria a ideia de perdê-la. Mesmo assim, uma pequena voz no fundo de seu coração desejava que ao menos uma vez, Sonomi a visse como ela realmente é, e não como uma cópia ou substituta da mãe de Sakura-chan.   
Tomoyo suspirou, deixando a escova de cabelos na penteadeira e fitando o rosto branco como porcelana no reflexo do espelho polido. Ela tinha crescido desde a última vez que sua mãe a viu? Seu aniversário de quinze anos seria em duas semanas e ela desejava ter sua mãe e seus amigos por perto. Sonomi provavelmente se engajaria no planejamento de uma grande festa de gala com centenas de convidados (dos quais a maioria seriam parceiros de negócios e investidores potenciais da Daidouji Company).   
A menina de olhos violetas balançou negativamente a cabeça ao imaginar todo o trabalho que teria para persuadir sua mãe a permitir-lhe uma comemoração mais íntima e sem tanto glamour. Sim, ela adorava grandes eventos, amava criar, decorar, cozinhar... planejar e organizar eventos para a jovem Daidouji era um dom, porém não para que ela fosse o centro das atenções. Tomoyo era afinal uma menina muito reservada e tímida, ao menos era o que todos acreditavam da garota mais perfeita de Tomoeda Seiju, o colégio de nível médio ao qual frequentava desde o começo do ano.  
-Senhorita Daidouji? O Café da manhã está pronto!  
A voz da sua criada soou do outro lado da porta a tirando de seus devaneios.  
-Arigatou Shimata-san! Estarei descendo em dois minutos!  
Respondia gentilmente a herdeira Daidouji. Que com um sorriso que não lhe atingiu os olhos violáceos, prendeu os cabelos em uma trança francesa impecável e vestiu o casaco do uniforme encarando-se uma última vez no espelho da penteadeira.  
Era a imagem da delicadeza e elegância natural, irradiando pureza e perfeição, no entanto, Tomoyo não se preocupava tanto assim com sua aparência agora. Logo, logo teria que se apressar, haveria ensaio do coral mais cedo. No entanto, assim que calçou os sapatos pretos o celular tocou fervorosamente sua música favorita, evidenciando a imagem de uma sorridente menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes repletos de felicidade.  
-Moji, moji Sakura-chan!  
Cumprimentava a Daidouji encarando a sua prima e melhor amiga através da vídeo-chamada enquanto se dirigia para a sala de jantar para seu café da manhã.  
-Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!  
Cumprimentava animadamente a bela Kinomoto, seu sorriso iluminando o dia de Tomoyo como nem mesmo o sol desta manhã poderia.  
-Acordada tão cedo?  
Provocava Tomoyo recebendo um olhar derrotado de sua melhor amiga.  
-Tive um pesadelo muito estranho, depois disso não consegui dormir! Tenho a sensação de que algo ruim está para acontecer!  
Confessa Sakura com um suspiro exagerado.  
-Não deve ser nada para se preocupar Sakura-chan! Você só está nervosa para conhecer sua “sogra”!  
A confortava Tomoyo com um sorriso gentil, mas percebeu sua prima estremecer ao mencionar a mãe de um certo Li.   
-Como estão as coisas em Hong Kong?   
Perguntou a Daidouji na tentativa de distrair a melhor amiga que agora já contava com um sorriso educado nos lábios.  
-Sugoi, é tudo tão lindo e excitante Tomoyo-chan! Queria que estivesse aqui também! Visitamos o Ocean Park ontem e depois fomos para um restaurante enorme...  
Sakura narrava cada detalhe de sua viagem para sua prima, com os olhos brilhando de emoção.   
-Syaoran-kun foi tão atencioso!  
Suspirava Sakura com o rosto levemente ruborizado, arrancando um sorriso de Tomoyo.  
-Tenho certeza que sim! Sem Touya-kun por perto vocês devem ter aproveitado bastante!  
Provocava a Daidouji para perplexidade da Kinomoto que engasgava ao recordar de seu irmão mais velho ciumento e superprotetor.   
-Hoeee Tomoyo-chan! Se ele estivesse aqui estaria me chamando de kaiiju e estragando meu encontro com Syaoran-kun!  
Protestava Sakura cruzando os braços com um muxoxo.  
-Não precisa se preocupar Sakura-chan! Estava apenas brincando, afinal quanto tempo falta até vocês voltarem?   
Questionava a Daisouji já sentada na mesa de café da manhã, tomando um copo de leite com mel recentemente servido por Shimata-san.  
-Ano... acho que em dois ou três dias, a comemoração do aniversário da senhora Yelan Li é quase um ritual, são dois dias inteiros de festividades no clã!  
Explicava Sakura, quando uma figura amarela aparecia na tela do celular.  
-Help Tomoyo-san! As coisas aqui estão muito entediantes, o pirralho não tem videogame, eu estou morrendo de fome e as irmãs desse moleque ficam me apertando como se eu fosse um urso de pelúcia sem coração, eu tenho que ficar escondido o tempo todo!  
Choramingava Kerberos para surpresa de Tomoyo e irritação de Sakura que o arrancava da sua frente.  
-Kero-chan não é educado interromper a conversa alheia!  
Repreendia Sakura ouvindo mais uma centena de reclamações do guardião do sol enfurecido ao mesmo tempo Tomoyo lutava para conseguir ingerir toda a torrada com geleia sem engasgar de tanto rir.   
Realmente, Sakura, Kero e Syaoran faziam muita falta, no entanto, com o convite especial do aniversário da senhora Li e seu pedido (mais como exigência) em conhecer a admirável dona das cartas mágicas que pertenceram a Clow Reed, que conquistou o coração do jovem lobo Syaoran, era a oportunidade perfeita para Sakura se aproximar de seu namorado longe das ameaças mortais de Touya ou interrupções de seus tantos amigos da escola a cada segundo.  
-Você não trouxe uma rosquinha para mim depois do seu encontro! Sua gulosa!  
Protestava Kero deixando Sakura em choque. Depois de alguns segundos os dois iniciaram uma guerra de travesseiros que culminou na vitória de Sakura que enterrou o guardião sob seis almofadas verdes com o símbolo do clã Li.  
-Gomeneeeeeee! Ele fica mais mal-humorado que meu Onii-san quando está com fome!  
Resmungava Sakura estreitando os olhos perigosamente para o pequeno guardião.  
-Não seja tão dura com ele Sakura-chan! Compre-lhe alguns doces e tudo ficará bem!  
Sugeria Tomoyo com uma piscadela cúmplice que levantou o humor da flor de cerejeira até que uma voz apressada surgiu chamando a atenção de Sakura.  
-Hoe Tomoyo-chan, acho que terei que desligar agora, em breve começarão aos festejos de abertura dos cinquenta anos da senhora Yelan e eu tenho que estar lá!  
Desculpava-se a Kinomoto com um sorriso consternado.  
-Eu entendo Sakura-chan! Desejo que aproveite cada minuto dessa grande comemoração!  
Despedia-se Tomoyo com o coração apertado em saudades da sua prima. Era tão difícil despedir-se, mesmo que soubesse que a veria em breve.  
-Pode deixar! Oh, Meiling-chan e Syaoran-kun estão desejando um bom primeiro dia de aula!  
Anunciava Sakura antes de desligar, permitindo que Tomoyo se readaptasse a sua rotina solitária antes de seguir para a escola.   
Durante todo o percurso, protegida no interior da limusine preta e por mais três guarda-costas femininas, a jovem Daidouji desejou poder caminhar livremente pelas calçadas que levavam ao parque pinguim, sentindo a suavidade dos raios do sol sobre sua pele, sentindo o perfume das flores e a brisa gentil da primavera em seus cabelos... mas, sair sozinha sem a presença de guarda-costas ou da sua querida Sakura-chan eram terminantemente proibido por Sonomi Daidouji (sua princesinha só poderia deixar o castelo ao lado de pessoas confiáveis o que limitava severamente o número de vezes que Tomoyo pudesse sair da sua mansão).  
-Chegamos senhorita Daidouji! Precisa de ajuda com seu material?  
Questionava formalmente uma das mulheres vestidas de terno e óculos escuros.  
-Ie, Shizuko-san! Não é necessário, eu posso levar minha mochila sozinha!  
Informava gentilmente antes de deixar a limusine e seguir para o seu armário calmamente. Ainda era cedo, poucos alunos haviam chegado e a herdeira Daidouji amava desfrutar do silêncio pacífico dessas manhãs. Isso a ajudava a se concentrar para o ensaio do coral.   
Porém, assim que abriu a porta do seu armário, uma verdadeira pilha de cartas caiu sobre ela. Com os olhos amplos em choque, Tomoyo fitava admirada a quantidade exagerada de envelopes coloridos com as mais corajosas declarações de amor e poemas românticos endereçados ao anjo de olhos violetas e da voz mais divina da Tomoeda Seijou.   
Engolindo em seco, a menina de longos cabelos escuros recolhia uma a uma, das trinta e três cartas e as guardava cuidadosamente em sua mochila. Ela responderia uma a uma, é claro, recusando educadamente as investidas dos garotos do seu ano e até de alguns veteranos.   
Muitas vezes, sentindo-se sensibilizada por seus corações partidos, oferecia uma fatia de bolo de morango ou compartilharia seus bolinhos de arroz como símbolo de cordialidade, gesto que no final das contas somente alimentava a paixão de seus admiradores secretos. Ela era especial demais para que qualquer um deles desistisse que ganhar seu coração facilmente.  
Mas, apesar da insistência do “fã clube Daidouji” (como tinha chamado uma vez o criativo Yamasaki) Tomoyo não parecia se abalar, não desejava ninguém ao seu lado, ao menos não romanticamente. Ela estava feliz o bastante como as coisas se encontravam em sua vida agora para não pensar em mais alguém, não haveria espaço para um namorado! Justificava a menina obstinadamente.  
A sua vida agora era repleta de projetos musicais com o coral, projetos do clube de moda e o clube de fotografia. Além de tudo, sua mãe exigia que tivesse aulas particulares de línguas estrangeiras e economia aplicada aos negócios já que desejava ver Tomoyo assumindo seu lugar algum dia...   
Por outro lado, a jovem de olhos violetas cercava-se especialmente, de pessoas que amava muito, como Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, sua Okaa-san, seus amigos, Kero-chan, Touya-kun, seu bisavô, seu tio Fujitaka, Yukito-san e até mesmo um certo mago reencarnado chamado Eriol Hiiragizawa com o qual mantinha (de forma bastante antiquada diante da universalidade dos meios de comunicação atuais) troca constante (a cada quinze ou vinte dias) de cartas, desde que retornara à Inglaterra.  
-Não vai dar nenhuma chance para eles?  
Questionou Sakura uma vez, tomada pela curiosidade depois de ver um colega do clube de gastronomia doméstica entregar um buquê de rosas brancas para sua melhor amiga.  
-Não tenho tempo para isso Sakura-chan!  
Respondeu sinceramente a Daidouji para surpresa da jovem Kinomoto.  
-Foram lindas as palavras que me escreveu. No entanto... Eu sinto muito, mas não posso corresponder seus sentimentos.   
Quantas vezes já tivera que repetir essa frase este ano? Três membros do coral, quatro dos atletas do time de basquete, dois membros do time de vôlei, um veterano que sempre a seguia na biblioteca, o presidente do clube estudantil, cinco colegas de classe, dois membros do clube de teatro, quatro alunos das aulas de costura... e a lista somente crescia para consternação da menina.   
Sinceramente ela não compreendia. O que chamava tanta atenção para a sua figura? O que ela teria de tão especial quando havia Sakura-chan com toda sua beleza e simpatia ao lado?   
Talvez o fato de estar namorando certo garoto chinês (muito ciumento e cabeça-quente) chamado Syaoran Li, e apenas isso já bastasse para intimidar a população masculina de toda escola.  
Ou quem sabe o fato de que a maioria das meninas, mais bonitas da sua idade, já encontrar-se comprometidas...   
1- Sakura-chan, a linda jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos esmeralda que possuía o sorriso mais brilhante de todo o Japão continuara encantadora, com ou sem a presença de magia. Sakura iluminava a todos com seu humor radiante e seu otimismo inabalável, o coração de ouro e a pureza de seus sentimentos cativavam até mesmo o mais gelado dos corações. Era impossível não nota-la, ainda mais depois que começou a namorar oficialmente Syaoran Li.   
2-Rika-chan também crescera lindamente, seus olhos profundos e cabelos castanhos escuros era a imagem da delicadeza e perfeição, seu sorriso tímido teria feito qualquer garoto desmaiar aos seus pés, sempre doce e atenciosa, era a melhor aluna das aulas de culinária e todos amavam seus biscoitos de chocolate e sua incrível torta de baunilha, porém, ela já se encontrava comprometida com Terada-sensei, seu ex-professor do primário e ninguém ousava se intrometer entre os dois.  
3- Chiharu-chan, cujas tranças agora eram soltas em longos cachos castanho avermelhados, tinha uma figura ágil e atlética (apesar de ter um temperamento um pouco explosivo), chamava muito a atenção dos seus colegas, mas, apesar de ter se tornado uma jovem muito atraente, ela não abandonara os costumes da sua infância, ou seja, ela era basicamente a sombra de Yamasaki, e continuava a impedir que suas mentiras mirabolantes confundissem a população estudantil.   
4- Naoko-chan, por outro lado, era mais comunicativa, adorava games, livros, filmes e mangás, sua imaginação não tinha limites e a menina de óculos redondos já participara de centenas de projetos de edição de roteiros teatrais para a escola. Inteligente e determinada, Naoko tinha encontrado o amor com um aluno novato desde o começo do ano, seu nome era Hayato, e ele estava sempre ao lado de Naoko-chan em seus projetos por mais malucos que fossem.  
Diante desses fatos... não sobraram muitas alternativas. Ponderava a Daidouji...  
Ou quem sabe, ela não estivesse ciente do seu próprio encanto?  
Ao menos foi isso que escreveu uma vez, certo cavalheiro inglês em uma de suas cartas. Tomoyo não pode deixar de sorrir com isso, Eriol sempre fora bom com as palavras, mas duvidava que houvesse algum encanto real numa típica menina japonesa de uma rigorosa família tradicional.   
Eriol mal a vira em quase cinco anos, sendo teimoso e um tanto ermitão, preferia manter os costumes do velho Clow (cartas, velas, livros empoeirados e pergaminhos), embora Tomoyo percebesse um interesse (muito bem camuflado) sobre as maravilhas da tecnologia.   
Quantas cartas teriam trocado discutindo o paralelo ente magia e tecnologia? O mago só parecia animar-se quando ela lhe enviava imagens que tirava secretamente de Sakura e seu “descendente fofo” com seu novo smartphone, capturando o primeiro encontro dos dois como casal.  
Mas, pelo visto, Eriol Hiiragizawa não era o único apegado aos costumes tradicionais, imaginou com todas aquelas cartas em suas mãos. Tantas cartas assim eram a prova de que muitos meninos da Seijou ainda confiavam nos métodos românticos antigos, escrevendo palavras de amor a próprio punho.  
-O número continua aumentando!  
Ponderava Tomoyo depois de recolher todo o material com um suspiro cansado. Era tão difícil entender que não tinha espaço para um namorado em sua vida agora?  
Ignorando seus pensamentos, a Daidouji seguiu para a sala de música cantarolando pelos corredores vazios da escola. Assim como esperava, a sala estava vazia, apenas com o piano de cauda à vista.   
Com um sorriso satisfeito, Tomoyo correu para o banco e levantou a tampa de madeira para revelar as teclas imaculadamente brancas. Seus dedos tocavam suavemente cada uma delas, memorizando as notas da música que ensaiou durante toda semana. Era uma criação sua, muito especial, uma letra inspirada na amizade verdadeira que ganhou melodia aos poucos, com conselhos de um outro grande pianista.  
Tomando fôlego, a Daidouji começou a tocar as primeiras notas e permitiu-se mergulhar na melodia envolvente que preludiava sua canção e com a voz de um anjo as palavras surgiam florescendo como as flores de sakura no auge da primavera. Soltar a voz era sua expressão máxima de liberdade, ela sentia o coração explodir de felicidade e fechou os olhos guiando-se pela sensação de estar transbordando seus sentimentos mais profundos em forma de arte, através da música.  
Tudo estava perfeito, tudo estava seguindo maravilhosamente bem, até que...   
-É uma bela canção Tomoyo!  
A voz grave e inconfundível de Touya Kinomoto invadiu a sala de música para espanto da Daidouji.   
A menina congelou em choque, quase derrubando a tampa do piano sobre as teclas quando levantou-se assustada, o som de madeira arrastando pelo chão e sua respiração ofegante tal qual uma criança apanhada roubando o biscoito de pote.  
Suas mãos tremiam e Tomoyo mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente, seus olhos violetas procuravam apressadamente a figura do irmão mais velho de Sakura que se encontrava de braços cruzados enquanto se apoiava no batente da porta da sala de música.  
Ela respirou fundo, obrigando-se a recupera a postura confiante e educada de sempre e com uma inclinação honorífica ao mais velho ela questionou:  
-Eu não o ouvi chegar Touya-san! Mas, o que faz aqui na escola?  
Tomoyo mantinha um sorriso gentil enquanto fitava curiosamente seu primo, apesar de todo o desconforto que ainda sentia.   
-Não queria te incomodar, não estou te espionando!  
Garantia o Kinomoto mais velho levantando as mãos em sinal de paz e se aproximando da sua prima de olhos violetas calmamente, era obvio o quanto perturbara a garota com sua chegada repentina, mas ele estava apenas cumprindo ordens e sentia-se tão desconfortável quanto ela agora.   
A canção da Daidouji era algo único e muito especial, ele não poderia evitar ficar ali e ouvir com fascínio a voz angelical da melhor amiga da sua irmãzinha. Era tão íntimo e reconfortante, que Touya sentiu como se tivesse invadindo sua privacidade.  
-Você canta muito bem!   
Elogiava ele honestamente, sem rodeios, seus olhos castanhos encontrando diretamente os dela sem qualquer indício de ironia ou hesitação.  
-A-arigatou!   
Respondia Tomoyo que o observava sem esconder a admiração, ele parecia tão maduro e até mesmo simpático quando não se encontrava ameaçando a vida de Syaoran quando se aproximava de sua irmã-kaiiju-Sakura.  
-Demo, eu vim aqui por um motivo!  
Começava Touya severamente, sua expressão se tornando um pouco mais sombria que o habitual e apoiando uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem Daidouji.  
-Tomoyo, meu pai me pediu para te levar para casa!  
Informava secamente o Kinomoto para confusão da menina de cabelos escuros que franzia a testa contemplando as palavras de seu primo com preocupação.  
-Mas, eu acabei de chegar! O que aconteceu?  
Pergunta a herdeira Daidouji levando as mãos unidas ao coração. Algo poderia ter acontecido? Porque Touya estava ali? Se não estava enganada, ele estaria muito ocupado nos últimos períodos da faculdade nos arredores de Tokyo e agora estava ali, diante de seus olhos e não havia respondido ao seu questionamento inicial.  
Acontecera algo com ele? Ou com seu tio Fujitaka? Pior ainda, algo acontecera com Sakura-chan? Tantas perguntas surgiam em sua mente de uma única vez e tudo que ela tinha agora era o olhar firme de Touya para se sustentar de pé.   
-Aconteceu algo com Sakura-chan? Eu falei com ela há pouco tempo atrás ela me pareceu tão bem!  
Questionava Tomoyo sentindo um aperto doloroso dentro do peito. E se algo tivesse acontecido com sua adorada melhor amiga? Aconteceu algo em Hong Kong? A Daidouji engoliu em seco, sua respiração ficara presa na garganta enquanto esperava por uma resposta de Touya. Suas guarda-costas não estavam ali, não havia qualquer aluno ou professor à vista.  
-Tomoyo, mantenha a calma!  
Confortava Touya sem desviar seus olhos das ametistas brilhantes de Tomoyo. Era incrível perceber que a menininha que se escondia por trás das câmeras e vivia ao lado de sua irmãzinha tinha crescido tanto e se tornado uma bela jovem.  
-Sakura está bem! Não aconteceu nada com ela, mas você deve voltar para casa agora Tomoyo... é muito importante!  
Confessa o Kinomoto solenemente não encontrando forças para revelar para Tomoyo o verdadeiro motivo que o levara a busca-la na escola tão cedo. E mais do que ninguém, ele sabia muito bem o que ela sofreria a partir de agora. Era o pior momento para Sakura estar longe do Japão! Ponderava Touya pesarosamente.


	3. Capítulo 2

O silêncio que a recebera na mansão Daidouji era sepulcral. Todas as guarda-costas e criadas se encontravam reunidas no salão de entrada em uma longa fila, cada um deles ostentando expressões pesarosas em seus rostos para aflição de Tomoyo. O dia tão brilhante e promissor tornara-se de repente tão assustador e sombrio, que a herdeira Daidouji sentiu-se estremecer em antecipação.   
Seus olhos violetas, tomados com preocupação, voltavam-se ao jovem Touya ao seu lado. O irmão mais velho de Sakura segurava sua mão firmemente e mantinha o semblante severo desde o momento que deixaram a escola. Com passos apressados a menina observou os olhares piedosos em sua direção e Tomoyo congelou.   
-Vamos Tomoyo!  
Sussurrava o Kinomoto, lançando um olhar preocupado para a jovem Daidouji que tinha paralisado na entrada da sua mansão. Ela ofegava sutilmente e sua pequena mão apertava a dele com tanta força, como se implorasse pela verdade. Touya sentiu o peito apertar com a visão, a pobre menina tão desamparada ainda não tinha ideia do que estava para enfrentar.  
-Touya-san, porque não vai me contar a verdade? Onegai, o que aconteceu aqui?  
Implorava a Daidouji com os olhos ametistas nublados em temor.  
-Tomoyo... não cabe a mim te contar os detalhes... eu só... só posso te pedir para ser forte!  
Confessava o Kinomoto apertando sua mão em uma fraca tentativa de conforto que somente a deixou mais assustada ainda.  
-Sakura-chan disse que algo ruim estava para acontecer... eu não imaginei que seria comigo!  
Murmurou a menina com a voz trêmula para consternação de Touya. Tomando novamente fôlego, Tomoyo forcou um sorriso pálido, toda cor deixando o rostinho de porcelana enquanto dava os primeiro passos para encontrar seu tio Fujitaka esperando por ela com uma sombra de tristeza no olhar que sempre fora tão bondoso e otimista.  
-Tomoyo-chan! Eu sinto muito!  
Disse o pai de Sakura amparando a menina nesse momento tão difícil.  
-O avião coorporativo da Daidouji Company caiu no Oceano Atlântico esta manhã. As autoridades enviaram equipes de busca para averiguar a existência de algum sobrevivente da queda da aeronave que seguia o percurso de Miami em direção à Europa, acredita-se que o piloto tenha enfrentado dificuldades técnicas, a última mensagem para a torre de comando foi solicitando permissão para o retorno imediato!  
Falava apressadamente a repórter do canal número oito.  
-No avião, além dos pilotos Frank Edward de 56 anos e seu comissário Marley Wilkins de 47 anos de idade, estavam presentes a executiva Sonomi Daidouji de 42 anos de idade e suas seguranças pessoais, Yukino Sarayko, Katsuya Tominaga, Mayumi Shigaku e sua assessora chefe Hayami Sazaki. Essa grande perda comoveu todo o país que ainda espera por notícias de algum sobrevivente em breve!  
Informava o apresentador do canal de notícias número sete.  
-Doze barcos e quatro helicópteros sobrevoam o local próximo ao triângulo das Bermudas, onde o avião coorporativo Daidouji desapareceu dos radares por volta das cinco horas da manhã, horário local de Miami. Alguns destroços já foram encontrados em alto mar por embarcações pesqueiras, mas no momento sem notícias de sobreviventes.  
Anunciava a repórter correspondente nos Estados Unidos do canal seis.  
-Relembre a trajetória da implacável mulher de negócios, Sonomi Daidouji! Ainda aos dezenove anos, Sonomi assumiu a presidência da companhia Daidouji elevando as ações do ramo de entretenimento infantil ao padrão de qualidade respeitado mundialmente, ela também revolucionou o mercado nacional contratando apenas mulheres para o trabalho de segurança e gerenciamento, tal medida provocou grande polêmica nos primeiros dez anos, até que o reconhecimento chegou de grupos feministas de todo o país, ela ainda tem uma filha de 16 anos de idade chamada Tomoyo Daidouji, que estuda no Tomoeda Seiju...  
Iniciava o apresentador do canal cinco numa retrospectiva “póstuma” para fúria de Touya que desligou a TV desejando que a mídia deixasse sua família em paz nesse momento tão delicado. O que eles estavam pensando expondo Tomoyo e toda a sua companhia dessa forma? Era cruel, vil, inaceitável!   
-Não se deixe abater por essas notícias meu filho!  
Pedia calmamente Fujitaka com uma mão sobre o ombro perceptivelmente tenso de seu filho mais velho que lhe enviou um olhar cheio de revolta.   
-Não importa como eu me sinto, mas como isso vai afetar Tomoyo!  
Protestava Touya levantando-se e seguindo de um lado a outro nervosamente.  
-Ela ficará bem! Foi um choque muito grande para ela receber essa notícia agora, Tomoyo precisa de tempo para lidar com a perda de sua mãe!  
Explicava gentilmente Fujitaka observando o filho com atenção. O patriarca Kinimoto sabia muito bem o que estava se passando pela cabeça do seu primogênito agora, foi o mesmo sentimento quando descobrira a morte de Nadesiko tantos anos atrás. Embora ele tinha seu pai e sua irmã mais nova consigo... Tomoyo não teria alguém por perto para se apoiar, contando que Sakura se encontrava em Hong Kong neste momento.  
-Ela não saiu do quarto até agora, e tem um batalhão de repórteres lá fora!  
Bradava o irmão de Sakura furioso, olhando pela janela da sala de vídeo da mansão.  
-Não se preocupe com isso Touya-kun, Masaki Amamiya logo estará aqui e mandará todos eles embora!  
O tranquilizava Fujitaka, mas diante da expressão vazia de seu filho sabia que não seria de muita ajuda. Sua relação com seu bisavô não era das melhores, Touya sempre desconfiado se recusava a acreditar nas boas intenções do avô de sua falecida mãe.  
-Eu não confio nele!   
Resmungava Touya antes de deixar a sala para trás, com seu celular na mão, ele telefonou para a única pessoa que poderia tirar Tomoyo de seu quarto agora.  
-Kaijuu! Você tem que voltar para o Japão agora! Não discuta comigo, algo muito sério aconteceu e Tomoyo precisa de você!  
Foi a última coisa que Fujitaka escutara seu filho dizer naquele final de tarde sombrio.  
No interior do quarto de Tomoyo, havia a escuridão e o silêncio absoluto. A menina de olhos ametistas encontrava-se ainda vestida em seu uniforme escolar, deitada em sua cama com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Seus longos e luxuriosos cabelos escuros, espalhados sobre o lençol lavanda num contraste impressionante.  
Ela soluçava silenciosamente, escondendo suas lágrimas, sentindo seu coração partido em milhões de pedacinhos tão dolorosamente pequenos que a jovem Daidouji duvidava que jamais poderia se recuperar de tamanho impacto. Como ela poderia se imaginar sem Sonomi? Como ela suportaria enfrentar seus dias sem sua mãe? Quantas coisas ainda não compartilharam? Quantas palavras ainda não foram ditas? Quantos abraços não foram dados? E agora ela estaria sozinha para sempre!  
Era tão doloroso! Fisicamente e psicologicamente doloroso! Por Kami-sama como ela desejava que tudo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo! Pensava desoladamente Tomoyo abraçando o travesseiro com mais força sufocando mais um soluço que sacudiu todo o corpo frágil da menina.  
Ela tinha perdido as esperanças horas atrás. As buscas por sobreviventes tinham sido encerrada pelas autoridades e Tomoyo sabia que não havia como alguém escapar depois de uma queda no meio do oceano. Seu celular não parava de tocar. Amigos e professores enviando milhares de mensagens de condolências, seus admiradores da escola tinham enviado centenas de flores para a mansão e seu tio Fujitaka a consolava como uma figura paterna que ela jamais teve antes.  
Apesar de tudo isso, ela não tinha vontade de levantar da cama, comer, falar com qualquer um, não havia forças se quer para forçar um sorriso educado. Ela só queria fechar os olhos e acordar desse caos.  
Não foi até mais de dez horas da noite que Masaki Amamiya chegava em sua própria limusine à mansão Daidouji, logo após seus seguranças terem “livrado” a entrada dos repórteres e fotógrafos é claro. O senhor de barba grisalha e expressão severa seguiu ao encontro de Fujitaka que estava diligentemente cuidando dos preparativos para o funeral de Sonomi e imperiosamente anunciou:  
-Agradeço por ter vindo aqui Fujitaka!  
Todos os criados curvaram-se em reverencia ao Amamiya-sama, enquanto o professor de arqueologia inclinou educadamente a cabeça em reconhecimento.   
-Jamais abandonaria Tomoyo-chan num momento como esse!  
Responde honestamente o pai de Sakura para surpresa do velho senhor.  
-E minha bisneta, onde se encontra? Ela não deveria estar aqui para me receber?  
Questiona severamente Masaki, buscando ferozmente com os olhos a presença de Tomoyo.  
-Ela está muito abalada, deixei que descansasse em seu quarto!  
Responde Fujitaka pacientemente, agradecido por Tomoyo não estar ali para lidar com as exigências formais de seu bisavô, quando tudo que precisava agora era de todo o carinho e cuidado dos entes queridos.  
-Essa menina já tem idade para cuidar de si mesma, se esconder debaixo do cobertor não irá ajudar lidar com a perda de sua mãe!   
Resmungava furiosamente Masaki seguindo para o vestíbulo que dava para o escritório de Sonomi, apoiando-se pesadamente na bengala e seguido de perto pelas criadas Daidouji.  
-Veja isso! Todos os contratos, todos os negócios inacabados... essa era a vida dela, era o que ela mais amava... e agora... eu não deveria ter deixado que assumisse os negócios sozinha...  
Falava o senhor segurando as pastas e todos os papéis deixados pela sua neta dias antes de sua viajem de negócios. Era doloroso para ele ver sua querida e sempre inatingível Sonomi desaparecer diante de seus olhos vítima de uma tragédia como esta.  
-Não foi sua culpa! Sonomi amava seu trabalho e com sua teimosia, duvido muito que sua proibição a impedisse de fazer o que ela nasceu para ser! A incrível executiva Daidouji!  
O confortava Fujitaka se aproximando e oferecendo uma xícara de café preto com cordialidade. Masaki largou os papéis desapaixonadamente sobre a mesa de mogno e segurou a xícara em sua mãe livre. Seus olhos mergulhando na escuridão do líquido do café. Tão escuro, tão sombrio e deprimente quanto sua vida agora.   
-Onegai, sente-se Amamiya-sama! Soube que esteve na Daidouji Company desde o anúncio do acidente!  
Pedia gentilmente Fujitaka aproximando-se da lareira e oferecendo um ouvido amigo para o avô de sua adorada Nadesiko.  
-Eu sou um homem velho, não deveria enterrar meus descendentes!  
Confessava dolorosamente o senhor sentando-se numa poltrona próxima à lareira, uma mão ainda segurando firmemente a bengala de madeira refinada e os olhos melancólicos hipnotizados pelos movimentos do fogo.  
-Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Às vezes a vida nos tira alguém precioso para nos ensinar algo importante!  
Aconselhava sabiamente Fujitaka, no entanto, Masaki não parecia disposto a ouvir.  
-Eu perdi Nadesiko anos atrás e agora minha Sonomi também se foi! O que me resta agora Kinomoto? Sou um velho solitário e sem ninguém para confiar meu legado!  
Bradava amargurado o Amamiya sorvendo metade da xícara fumegante de café de uma única vez.  
-Você ainda tem Tomoyo! Sua bisneta também está sozinha agora, não seria o momento de se aproximar da única filha de Sonomi?  
Aconselha o pai de Sakura preocupado com o rumo da discussão com o senhor Amamiya.  
-Ela não substituirá Nadesiko ou Sonomi!  
Esbravejava Masaki lançando um olhar repreensivo ao professor.  
-Não sugeri isso! Mas, acredito que sua neta se sentiria muito mais segura com seu apoio!  
Insiste Fujitaka seriamente para espanto do senhor Amamiya.  
-Eu não tenho mais idade para mimar uma criança Kinomoto!  
Protestava imperiosamente o mais velho.  
-Ela não é só uma criança, é sua bisneta que acabou de perder a mãe!  
A voz enfurecida de Touya cortou o ar levando uma tensão sufocante para o escritório de Sonomi Daidouji.  
-O que está fazendo aqui?  
Questiona ameaçadoramente Masaki, estreitando os olhos escuros em direção ao bisneto.  
-Estou preocupado com Tomoyo, assim como você deveria estar!  
Acusava o filho mais velho de Nadesiko sem deixar-se intimidar na presença do Amamiya-sama.  
-Temos muito mais em jogo do que apenas os sentimentos de uma garotinha Touya! Sonomi deixou negócios importantes inacabados!  
Vociferava Masaki levantando-se e enfrentando o bisneto, elevando a voz.  
-Você se quer enterrou sua neta e já está pensando nos negócios!  
Bradava indignado o Kinomoto, completamente lívido com a frieza de seu bisavô. Por sorte, Fujitaka interferiu nesse momento, alcançando seu filho, antes que mais danos fossem causados à relação já tão danificada dos dois.   
-Sonomi deixou um império para a sua filha, mas nessas condições duvido que ela seja capaz de seguir com o trabalho árduo!  
Responde sombriamente o mais velho para perplexidade de Touya e Fujitaka.  
-Sonomi era uma romântica! Ela não educou sua filha para ser uma executiva e sim uma imagem de Nadesiko!  
Criticava Masaki furiosamente. Magoado pela perda das suas netas e pelo fato de mal conhecer sua bisneta, ao menos ele não tentara se aproximar de Tomoyo como fizera com Sakura anos atrás, e no final da sua vida a única coisa que ansiava era paz, agora teria uma corporação para controlar e uma menina para educar.  
-Não se atreva a falar assim de Tomoyo ou da minha mãe! Por Kami-sama, sua neta acabou de morrer, tem ideia do que está falando?  
Esbravejava Touya enfrentando seu bisavô e soltando-se do alcance de Fujitaka.  
-Você que não entende nada moleque!  
Vociferava Masaki batendo a bengala com força contra o piso de madeira escura.  
-Minha neta está morta, mas a Daidouji Company tem milhares de funcionários dentro e fora do Japão e se medidas não forem tomadas imediatamente, esses milhares e suas famílias irão sofrer as consequências de tudo isso!   
A voz poderosa do senhor Amamiya levava as pobres criadas presentes a encolherem-se.  
-É mais do que enxugar as lágrimas de uma menina órfã, é lidar com a vida de cada pessoa que Sonomi manteve na corporação! Não espero que entenda isso, assim como Sonomi fez com Tomoyo, Fujitaka também não soube educa-lo!  
Continuava ele para ira do Kinomoto mais jovem. Fujitaka apesar de manter uma fachada sóbria, não poderia esconder o choque com a frieza do velho Amamiya-sama. Ele sabia que o ancião estava sofrendo absurdamente a perda de Sonomi, no entanto este embate com Touya estava acrescentando mais lenha ao fogo e certamente não acabaria bem para nenhum deles.  
-Por favor, este não é o momento certo para discussões, Tomoyo precisa de sua família unida agora!  
Intervinha o professor numa tentativa de esfriar os ânimos.  
-Não espere que eu o trate como família Fujitaka, você começou com tudo isso levando Nadesiko de nós!  
Acusava Masaki fora de si.  
-CHEGA!  
A voz que silenciou todos os presentes pertencia a nada mais nada menos que a própria Tomoyo. A herdeira Daisouji parecia determinada a colocar um ponto final naquela discussão no interior do escritório da sua mãe, aquele lugar era sagrado para Sonomi, os poucos momentos em que ficava na mansão, a executiva passava dentro daquele lugar e ter seu bisavô, seu tio e seu primo acusando um ao outro nesse momento era inaceitável.   
A menina prendeu o fôlego lançando um olhar duro aos três homens presentes. E apesar dos olhos extremamente vermelhos e rostinho mais pálido do que um fantasma, Tomoyo conseguiu silenciar o trio sem mais uma única palavra de protesto.  
-Tomoyo, como está se sentindo?  
Fujitaka foi o primeiro a se aproximar com seu instinto paternal, envolveu a jovem Daidouji em um abraço reconfortante, o qual a menina de olhos ametistas aceitou de todo seu coração.  
-Estou tentando ser forte!  
Confessou ela com um leve tremor em sua voz angelical que partiu o coração de todos dentro do escritório de Sonomi.  
Touya a assistia de longe, temendo que ela tivesse escutado as palavras cruéis de Masaki Amamiya. Ela parecia tão vulnerável, tão abatida, usando um simples vestido preto que lhe dava um ar mais delicado ainda.  
-Tomoyo eu sinto muito!  
Desculpava-se Touya sem dedicar um único olhar para seu bisavô que estreitava os olhos em sua direção furiosamente.  
-Todos nós perdemos a calma, está tudo bem Touya-san!  
Respondeu a menina agora ao lado de Fujitaka, encarando a mesa com todos os papéis de sua mãe. Lentamente ela se aproximou tomando uma das pastas em suas mãos... sua mãe trabalhara tão duro para completar esses contratos antes de sua ida aos Estados Unidos. Engolindo o nó que se formava em sua garganta, a jovem de cabelos escuros volta a encarar seu bisavô.  
-Como estão as coisas na fábrica Ojii-sama?  
A pergunta de Tomoyo pegou a todos de surpresa. Touya franzia o cenho certo de que Tomoyo ouvira tudo, Fujitaka suspirou preocupado enquanto o velho Amamiya, depois de alguns segundos de choque, teve que reconhecer a força de Sonomi presente nesta menina diante de seus olhos.  
-As ações despencaram, a incerteza tem atingido as filiais internacionais e até o momento todos os acordos feitos por Sonomi fora do país estão suspensos!  
Revela francamente o velho senhor multiplicando a tensão no interior da sala.  
-Não é um colapso, é a reação natural do mercado ao que aconteceu, em pouco tempo os contratos podem ser renegociados e encontrarão novos patrocinadores para os projetos inacabados, Tomoyo não deve ser perturbada com essas coisas agora!  
Protestava Touya em defesa da sua prima, furioso com a forma que Masaki tratava o luto de sua bisneta. Era desumano! Tomoyo precisava de apoio, de conforto, de alguém em quem pudesse confiar e não de um monstro sem alma. Dessa vez Touya praguejou mentalmente a permissão dada por seu pai para Sakura viajar com o moleque chinês. Ela deveria estar aqui agora, ao lado de sua prima! Ela saberia como consolar Tomoyo.  
-O que aconteceu... o acidente está realmente ameaçando os funcionários da Daidouji Company?  
Insistia Tomoyo reunindo cada grama de suas forças para não vacilar agora. Ela não poderia desabar agora, não poderia chorar, não cairia aos prantos como uma criança, não diante de seu bisavô, não depois de tudo o que o ouviu falar para Touya-san, que como um irmão superprotetor que ela jamais conheceu, a defendia corajosamente do imponente Amamiya-sama.  
-Sem o presidente ou seu vice, os acionistas estão recuando, se continuarmos nesse ritmo, até o final do mês fecharemos boa parte das filiais fora do país! Devemos pensar imediatamente em vender a corporação, agora que seremos só nós dois Tomoyo, não haverá espaço para a Daidouji Company!  
Responde severamente Masaki enquanto Fujitaka lhe enviava um olhar reprovador. Touya estava pronto para responder por Tomoyo, quando ela deu um passo a frente, encarando seu bisavô desafiadoramente.   
A jovem herdeira sentia-se furiosa, magoada, indignada, mas acima de tudo, sentia-se profundamente decepcionada. Estava claro como água cristalina toda a dor que seu bisavô trazia em seus olhos. Ele já perdera tanto até agora, mais do que ninguém, deveria imaginar o tamanho do sofrimento que ela estava enfrentando agora. Ele seria tão inflexível assim?  
Porém, a gravidade da situação ameaçava os empregos de milhares de pessoas. Touya como um excelente estudante de economia entendia o comportamento do mercado, porém se dependesse de toda especulação da imprensa talvez as coisas somente piorassem, mas o jovem Kinomoto não desejava jogar mais peso sobre os ombros de sua prima.   
-Okaa-sama dedicou sua vida a construir tudo isso! Não posso vendê-la!  
Rebate Tomoyo sentindo o coração apertando cada vez mais, por Kami-sama, essa dor parecia não ter fim. Era um vazio imenso, como se o chão desaparecesse de seus pés. Ela não sabia como continuar seguindo, se não fosse por Fujitaka-san e Touya-san, Tomoyo não saberia como lidar com tudo o que acontecera hoje.   
-Eu não tenho mais idade para dirigir uma corporação Tomoyo e duvido que esteja preparada para essa responsabilidade! Ainda temos que enfrentar a imprensa e realizar a cerimonia fúnebre, não compliquemos mais as coisas!  
Insistia imperiosamente Masaki apertando com tamanha força sua bengala até o ponto dos nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Nenhuma de suas netas o tinha desafiado assim, com exceção de Nadesiko que partiu para casar-se com Fujitaka, ainda assim, não o negara uma ordem tão imediatamente como Tomoyo lhe fazia agora.  
-Eu não.... eu não posso vender o que minha mãe se dedicou tanto para construir, ela tinha orgulho da corporação e eu não vou desistir dela!  
Defendia-se Tomoyo já não controlando as lágrimas que caíam furiosamente por seu rosto enquanto enfrentava seu bisavô.  
-Tomoyo...  
Começava Masaki quando Touya interferiu decidido.  
-Ela já tomou sua decisão! Agora deixe-a em paz!  
O garoto se colocou entre Tomoyo e seu bisavô. Não suportava ver a garota sofrendo tanto assim sem qualquer amparo. Ele desejava proteger sua prima, especialmente porque ele conhecia muito bem essa tristeza que a dominava com a perda de Sonomi.  
-Você não entende as consequências dessa decisão Tomoyo!  
Acusava o senhor Amamiya severamente antes de deixar o escritório batendo a porta com força atrás de si. O silêncio tomou o local e os soluços de Tomoyo quebraram o coração de Touya que ao voltar-se para a melhor amiga de sua irmãzinha, surpreendeu-se ao receber um abraço da herdeira Daidouji que sufocava suas lágrimas na camisa do Kinimoto.   
-Eu... eu quero continuar com os planos da minha Okaa-san! E-ela queria isso! Mas... mas, eu não sei se eu posso Touya-san!  
Murmurava ela dolorosamente enquanto o universitário desajeitadamente envolvia a menina em seus braços e a deixava chorar, diante do olhar preocupado de Fujitaka.


	4. Capítulo 3

Em Hong Kong, enquanto o barulho da festa de comemoração aos cinquenta anos de idade da infame Yelan Li, Sakura e Kerberus arrumavam as malas apressadamente. A menina de olhos verdes e pele bronzeada mantinha uma expressão sombria em seu lindo rosto. Seu coração estava tão apertado depois da ligação de Touya.   
Sakura sentia-se tão culpada, ela sabia que algo estava errado, ela sentiu que algo ruim iria acontecer e não deu importância, agora Tomoyo estava sozinha e sofrendo sem sua melhor amiga para confortá-la. Com um suspiro aflito, a card captor fechou a grande mala cor de rosa e segurou o pingente em seu pescoço com força. Ela não esperaria longas horas para o voo até o Japão, ela tinha que estar em Tomoeda agora.   
-Estou pronto Sakura!  
Anunciou Kero com um olhar concentrado, pousando em seu ombro, tão preocupado com a menina de cabelos escuros e olhos ametistas quanto a própria Sakura. Sua doce e gentil Tomoyo não merecia passar por esse momento sozinha.  
-Temos que avisar ao Syaoran-kun!  
Intervém a Kinomoto com determinação. Ela não queria interromper as festividades do clã, mas não deixaria Tomoyo sozinha por nada nesse mundo.  
-Então vamos logo!   
Apressava Kerberus impacientemente enquanto Sakura corria com a enorme mala em sua mão, à procura de seu namorado Syaoran.  
Enquanto isso na Inglaterra, Kaho Mizuki encarava assustada a tela de seu notebook, depois de receber uma mensagem de um velho amigo de Tomoeda informando sobre o acidente aéreo que tirou a vida de Sonomi Daidouji, a ex-professora do primário buscou confirmar a notícia nos principais sites dos jornais japoneses e para seu espanto absoluto, era tudo real.  
-Pobre Daidouji-san!  
Murmurava Kaho ao imaginar a perda de Tomoyo, a menina gentil e tão dedicada à Sakura-chan que conhecera anos atrás.   
Mas, porque ela se preocupava tanto com essa garota? Não havia magia sobre ela, nada além de uma aura em tons suaves revelando a pureza de uma menininha de onze anos de idade fascinada por sua melhor amiga.  
Algo incomodava Kaho Mizuki, ela não poderia discernir exatamente o quê. Contudo, a morte prematura de Sonomi Daidouji a deixou mais impactada do que desejaria admitir.   
Por que seria?   
Talvez, porque se tratasse de uma amiga querida pra Eriol?  
Eles trocavam cartas desde que partiram de Tomoeda... No entanto, Kaho não parecia convencida.   
Mais uma vez, ela encarou as notícias diante de seus olhos, agora uma manchete em letras garrafais informando que Masaki Amamiya estaria cuidando dos negócios e da filha única de Sonomi Daidouji.   
-Touya jamais confiou nele...  
Lembrava Kaho apertando os lábios rubros com o pensamento. O que aguardava o futuro Daidouji Tomoyo a partir de agora?  
-Mizuki-saaaaan! Eriol-sama está esperando na sala de jantar!  
A voz estridente de Nakuru Akizuki despertou a atenção da ex-sacerdotisa que sentiu suas mãos congelarem como se expostas a uma nevasca, um arrepio percorreu sua nuca e um choque doloroso atravessou seu coração.   
Era um pressentimento, uma sensação sufocante que preenchia seu peito.   
Algo mudaria drasticamente! Ela sabia que algo grandioso aconteceria, mas o que poderia ser?  
-Nakuru-san! Não descerei para jantar, diga à Eriol que estarei indo para o Japão imediatamente!  
Anunciou a bela mulher de cabelos ruivos levantando-se e seguindo até o guarda-roupa com determinação. Já estava na hora de voltar! Ela precisava desvendar esse pressentimento o quanto antes.  
De volta à pacata cidade de Tomoeda, Fijutaka terminava os preparativos do osoushiki (funeral tradicional japonês) quando foi surpreendido pela chegada turbulenta de sua filha mais nova Sakura, acompanhada pelo pequeno guardião mágico Kerberus e seu namorado Syaoran Li.  
As criadas saíam correndo da sala acreditando que uma nuvem fantasmagórica tinha tomado o local, quando na realidade Sakura com a ajuda de seu namorado e mais alguns membros do clã Li, conseguira teletransportar-se de Hong Kong diretamente na mansão Daidouji sem pensar nas consequências. Por sorte, o patriarca Kinomoto não pareceu remotamente assustado e foi receber seus “convidados surpresa” com toda a atenção.   
-Hoeee Otou-san onde está Tomoyo-chan?  
Questionava a menina, mal soltando as bagagens que trouxera. Kero-chan voava atrás de Sakura enquanto Syaoran, mais timidamente, se aproximava, a preocupação e a exaustão mágica estampadas em seu rosto.  
-Ela está no quarto! Logo descerá para começarmos o funeral!  
Explica pesarosamente Fujitaka. Os olhos verdes de sua filha caçula encheram-se de lágrimas e ao seu lado Kero franzia a testa com preocupação genuína.  
-Como ela está, senhor Kinomoto?  
Pergunta formalmente Li, recebendo um aceno de reconhecimento do seu “sogro”. Era óbvio que Sakura chegara em segurança graças à presença de Syaoran, que voluntariamente deixou as festividades de seu clã para acompanhar Sakura e oferecer seu apoio à herdeira Daidouji.  
-Tomoyo é uma menina forte, mas ela precisa de seus amigos por perto!  
Confessa Fujitaka indicando as escadas para que o trio encontrasse Tomoyo o quanto antes, quem sabe com Sakura por perto, a filha de Sonomi encontrasse um pouco de consolo.  
-Vocês fazem muito barulho!  
A voz inconfundível de Yue quase causou um ataque cardíaco coletivo ao trio assim que chegaram à porta de Tomoyo. Ele saiu das sombras e se colocou entre uma Sakura impressionada e a porta do quarto da herdeira Daidouji.   
-Y-yue?  
Questionava Sakura incrédula.   
-Usar magia antiga para se transportar de longas distâncias é completamente imprudente! Percebem os riscos que correram? Ainda mais transportando as cartas com vocês?  
Repreendia o guardião severamente, lançando um olhar desafiador sobre o trio.  
-Blaahh Yue, saia do nosso caminho temos que falar com Tomoyo!  
Protestava furiosamente Kerberus rosnando para o guardião da lua que estreitava os fascinantes olhos azuis em direção ao seu “rival”.  
-Touya me pediu para vigiar Daidouji-sama e não pretendo deixar que você a perturbe!  
Anuncia irredutível Yue para choque do pequeno guardião.  
-Ele não está aqui agora, nos deixe passar!  
Exigia Syaoran impaciente.  
-Não!  
Respondeu inabalável Yue, cruzando os braços e encarando o trio sem hesitação.  
-Não me obrigue a tomar minha verdadeira forma, saia da minha frente Yue!  
Exigia Kero perdendo a paciência até que Sakura simplesmente empurra Kero do caminho e enfrenta Yue.  
-Não há ameaças mágicas por aqui! Tomoyo esta segura agora!  
Protestava Syaoran desconfiado da atitude do guardião da lua.  
-Não se depender de você Xiao Lang!  
Respondia secamente Yue deixando o jovem Li vermelho de raiva.  
-Saia da frente!  
Exigia Syaoran ao lado de Kerberus.  
-Vamos logo Yue, precisamos ver a nossa amiga!  
Esbravejava Kero voando alto o suficiente para encarar Yue nos olhos e pela primeira vez desde que chegara na mansão, o pequeno guardião do sol silenciou completamente. Era algo extraordinariamente assustador, ponderava Kerberus, ele poderia, mesmo que por um breve instante, perceber o que Yue estava sentindo agora. Algo grandioso estava por vir e por essa razão, o guardião lunar estava lá. Cuidando da jovem Daidouji até a chegada de Sakura.  
-Onegai, não briguem agora! Touya-nii me pediu para vir, Tomoyo-chan precisa de mim agora Yue, confie em nós e nos deixe passar!  
Pedia energicamente a card captor determinada a alcançar a melhor amiga para surpresa do guardião lunar que inclinou o rosto ligeiramente em obediência e abriu caminho para que a menina de olhos verdes passasse ao lado de Syaoran e de um muito enfezado Kerberus.   
Assim que entrara no quarto, a primeira coisa que Sakura notara foi a escuridão e logo depois os soluços de sua melhor amiga que ainda encolhia-se sobre a cama, abraçando seu travesseiro fervorosamente.  
-Tomoyo-chan!  
Exclamava a card captor subindo na cama e abraçando sua prima protetoramente. Syaoran se aproximou timidamente, um tanto hesitante e sentou-se em um dos inúmeros puffs do quarto de Tomoyo, oferecendo a segurança de sua presença sempre alerta.  
-Sakura-chan!  
Murmurava a Daidouji sufocando suas lágrimas mais uma vez no abraço acolhedor da sua prima. Apesar de toda tristeza, a presença da flor de cerejeira trouxe um pouco de luz para o interior do quarto sombrio, observava Syaoran. Ele só esperava que depois de tudo, sua mãe o perdoasse por ter escapado das festividades do clã, Yelan era conhecida por seu temperamento explosivo e sanguinário e não existia um único Li capaz de enfrenta-la assim.   
De sua posição de guarda, ainda na porta do quarto, Kero e Yue fitavam a cena silenciosamente.   
-Eles ainda não perceberam nada!  
Murmurava Kerberus cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos em direção aos três adolescentes.   
-Ainda é cedo!  
Respondia secamente Yue sem desviar o olhar de Sakura e Tomoyo.  
-É estranho isso, não faz sentido algum!  
Observava Kero ansiosamente. Algo não natural estava acontecendo aqui, e talvez, Tomoyo não estivesse tão segura quanto imaginavam.  
Não muito distante da mansão Daidouji, uma figura assistia a movimentação de repórteres e carros entrando e saindo da propriedade da família Amamiya-Daidouji. Com um suspiro cansado, a figura cruzou os braços e seguiu o caminho oposto à mansão. Era muito cedo para se aproximar da herdeira, principalmente agora que a casa se encontrava ocupada por mais criaturas mágicas do que se poderia esperar.  
-Ainda é cedo Tomoyo-chan... muito cedo, mas as coisas estão seguindo um rumo novo a partir daqui!  
Murmurava sombriamente a misteriosa pessoa antes de desaparecer no ar como um redemoinho de pétalas de sakura.  
Mais tarde, as primeiras visitas começaram a chegar. Tomoyo com a ajuda de Sakura já se encontrava longe da escuridão de seu quarto, e usando um tradicional kimono preto, recebia seus amigos Chiraru, Yamazaki, Rika e Naoko, todos usando os uniformes colegiais enquanto os demais convidados usariam ternos e roupas pretas.   
-Sentimos muito por sua perda Tomoyo-chan!  
Anunciava corajosamente Rika-chan segurando as mãos da menina de olhos ametistas com ternura.   
-Estamos todos do seu lado!  
Garantia Naoko-chan colocando uma mão em seu ombro em um gesto de apoio.  
-Hai, e pode contar comigo Tomoyo-chan! Trarei todas as lições para que não se prejudique na escola!  
Prometia solenemente Yamazaki, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não inventando suas admiráveis histórias sobre cada situação adversa.  
-E não importa o momento, se precisar conversar pode me ligar que estarei aqui num piscar de olhos! Todos nós!  
Completava Chiharu com determinação, ao lado de Tomoyo que com um suspiro trêmulo, segurou as lágrimas e agradeceu de todo coração o apoio de seus amigos de infância.  
-Honto Arigatou minna! A presença de todos vocês significa muito para mim!  
Respondia suavemente a filha de Sonomi, enquanto Syaoran e Sakura observavam seus amigos de longe. Não demorou muito e toda a equipe do coral da escola chegara para prestar condolências à herdeira Daidouji, trazendo flores e alguns presentes como incensos e velas místicas.  
-Pobre Tomoyo-chan!  
Murmurava a card captor sentindo o coração apertar dolorosamente dentro do peito. Sua melhor amiga, sua prima, sempre tão gentil e sorridente não merecia passar por algo tão terrível assim.  
-Vai ficar tudo bem! Estamos aqui agora, ela não ficará sozinha!  
Prometia Syaoran segurando a mão de Sakura na sua. Ele sabia muito bem que sua flor de cerejeira estava sofrendo pela perda de sua tia Sonomi, mas ainda assim se preocupava ainda mais com os sentimentos de sua prima Tomoyo.  
-Eu sei, mesmo assim não consigo evitar, ainda tenho a sensação de que algo está muito errado!  
Confessava a Kinomoto franzindo ligeiramente a testa enquanto seus olhos esmeraldas observavam sua melhor amiga com carinho e preocupação. Kero queria concordar com a mestra das cartas, no entanto, pela quantidade de pessoas dentro da mansão, ele somente poderia continuar fingindo ser um ursinho de pelúcia agarrado à bolsa de Sakura enquanto ouvia a discussão do casal.  
-O Templo Tsukimine está preparado para receber a família! Eles farão um ritual simbólico de purificação em honra das vítimas!  
Informava Yukito assustando Sakura e Syaoran. O Tsukishiro não deixara a mansão Daidouji desde o chamado de Touya, e continuara a auxiliar Fujitaka nos preparativos do velório.  
-Hai, vou avisar à Tomoyo-chan!   
Concordava apressadamente a Kinomoto, também vestindo um kimono formal preto.  
-Touya-kun pode não reconhecer isso, mas eu agradeço por ter trazido Sakura-san para o Japão em segurança!  
Yukito surpreendia Syaoran mais uma vez.  
-É uma grande demonstração da pureza de seus sentimentos, deixar os festejos do seu clã para apoiar a família da sua namorada, Li-kun!  
Elogiava o guardião da lua deixando o pobre garoto chinês completamente rubro com seus comentários.  
-N-não foi nada!  
Murmurava o Li escondendo o rosto vermelho a todo custo.  
-Tomoyo-chan também é uma amiga importante para mim!  
Completava olhando para longe de Yukito e surpreendentemente encontrando o olhar agradecido de Sakura à distância, mesmo ao lado de Tomoyo. É como se a card captor soubesse exatamente o que se passava na sua mente agora, e Syaoran sabia muito bem, que não importa qual o castigo Yelan lhe impusesse mais tarde, ele não se arrependeria de nada.  
Todo o percurso da mansão Daidouji até o templo Tsukimine foi seguido no mais absoluto silêncio. Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Sakura e Syaoran seguiram na limusine Daidoiuji, enquanto Masaki Amamiya e Tomoyo seguiram na limusine do patriarca. A jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos ametistas segurava uma pequena caixa de veludo em suas mãos, a postura reta e o queixo erguido numa expressão corajosa, a herdeira recusava-se a demonstrar fraqueza diante de seu bisavô.  
Porém, a cada esquina que se aproximavam do templo, mais a sensação de perda se tornava real para Tomoyo. Era a despedida definitiva, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum corpo presente.  
-Chegou a hora Tomoyo!  
Avisa Masaki, lançando um olhar severo sobre a menina com a caixa em suas mãos.   
-Hai Ojii-sama!  
Concorda obediente a Daidouji saindo da limusine e encontrando com seus olhos os familiares das guarda-costas de sua mãe que também foram vítimas nesse trágico acidente. Haviam suas criadas, funcionários da fábrica e alguns repórteres ao redor. Engolindo em seco, Tomoyo relaxou quando também avistou Sakura esperando por ela e seu bisavô ao lado dos monges do templo Tsukimine.  
Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka e Syaoran estavam logo atrás da card captor segurando cada um, uma vareta de incenso. Havia um verdadeiro corredor de flores que seguia das escadarias até o “torii” (portão tradicional indicando a proximidade ao terreno sagrado) e um grande altar com monumentos de pedra com os respectivos nomes das vítimas. Os monges recitavam as orações de purificação quando Amamiya-sama e Tomoyo se ajoelhavam e acendiam a lanterna de pedra com várias inscrições ao lado.  
Tomoyo depositou a caixa de veludo sobre o monumento e permaneceu quieta, acompanhando toda a cerimonia ao lado de seu bisavô, assistindo as lamentações dolorosas dos familiares das demais vítimas. Era algo extremamente doloroso... Mas, ela era uma Daidouji, iria manter-se forte até o fim.  
-O que tinha naquela caixa Tomoyo-chan?  
Perguntou curiosamente Sakura ao lado de sua melhor amiga.  
-A foto preferida da minha mãe!  
Respondeu a Daidouji com um suspiro cansado. Horas mais tarde, quando finalmente retornava para sua casa, silenciosa e vazia.   
Tomoyo tinha dispensado suas criadas, e subiu para seu quarto sem ânimo para jantar, porém quando fechou a porta e acendeu a luz, encontrara sobre sua cama uma caixa de veludo, tal qual a que deixara no templo Tsukimine horas atrás.  
Os olhos ametistas ampliaram-se em choque. Era impossível!  
Ela e seu bisavô foram os últimos a deixar o templo. Ninguém se atreveria a profanar o símbolo do luto da família Daidouji... Mas aquela caixa...  
Sentindo um temor crescente dentro do peito, Tomoyo se aproximou lentamente da sua cama, seu pés descalços à passos hesitantes enquanto a respiração se encontrava presa no interior da garganta. Não poderia ser! Desejava mentalmente a herdeira Daidouji, quando seus dedos gélidos encontraram o fecho de bronze da caixa luxuosa.  
-Kami-sama!  
Murmurou assustada ao encontrar a imagem de duas adolescentes sorridentes, Nadesico e Sonomi, emoldurada com um rico porta-retratos dourado. A foto preferida de sua mãe, seu tesouro mais valioso.  
Em um local desconhecido, sob o sol ardente da manhã, um grupo de crianças brincava na beira da praia, não havia muitas pessoas ao redor, e o mar parecia tranquilo com suas águas translucidas convidando as jovens crianças para um delicioso mergulho.  
-Heey Dean! Venha para a água!  
Chamava um dos meninos ao irmão mais novo.  
-Vamos apostar quem consegue encontrar o maior peixe dessa vez!  
Provocava seu companheiro de cabelos espetados e pele bronzeada.  
-Deixem ele para lá! Aposto que está com medo!  
Anuncia outro garoto dando de ombros e pulando contra a superfície tranquila da água. Porém, o mais jovem deles, permaneceu em silêncio, seus olhos escuros presos no horizonte e uma expressão severa demais para uma criança da sua idade surgiu sombriamente.  
A brisa do oceano balançava os longos cabelos castanhos de Dean, que momentos depois, avistou uma figura distante, uma mancha vermelha boiando sobre a superfície da água metros de distancia da praia.  
-Ela finalmente chegou aqui! Ela chegou como o senhor Andros me falou!  
Murmurou o garotinho antes de chamar a atenção de seus amigos para resgatar a pessoa à deriva na praia.


	5. Capítulo 4

Tomoyo não conseguira pregar os olhos durante toda a noite. Seu coração aflito não conseguira encontrar respostas para a aparição inesperada do tesouro da sua mãe. Quem o teria deixado ali? E por que razão? Nenhuma de suas criadas se atreveria a fazê-lo, nem mesmo seus amigos que se encontravam presentes durante a cerimônia ousariam fazer algo tão terrível assim, o que deixava a jovem Daidouji ainda mais perturbada com a situação.  
A filha de Sonomi passara a noite em claro, deitada na sua cama e encarando a caixa de veludo preta dividida entre o fascínio e o mais absoluto temor. O que poderia significar?   
-Senhorita Daidouji, Amamiya-sama a espera para o café da manhã!  
A voz hesitante de Shimata-san a tirou de seus pensamentos imediatamente, e Tomoyo apressou-se em esconder a caixa em um lugar seguro no interior de seu armário antes de preparar-se para encontrar seu bisavô.  
Masaki tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto envelhecido, trazia consigo um jornal e a julgar pelas manchetes, não haviam boas notícias. A foto de Sonomi Amamiya Daidouji se encontrava estampada em praticamente todas as colunas, seus projetos, sua história, sua carreira, cada pequeno passo seu estava sendo dissecado pela mídia e seus sanguessugas.  
-Eles não respeitam a memória da minha neta!  
Murmurava furiosamente o patriarca jogando furiosamente o jornal para longe de seus olhos. E mais uma vez encarou a mesa de café da manhã generosamente preenchida para ele e sua bisneta. No entanto, onde se encontrava Tomoyo? A cadeira ao seu lado permanecia vazia para desgosto do Amamiya.  
-Gomenassai pela demora Ojii-sama!  
Desculpava-se com uma reverência formal a Daidouji, já em seu uniforme escolar e os cabelos impecavelmente presos num rabo de cavalo alto, revelando o rosto perfeito, apesar dos olhos ainda encontrarem-se tão vermelhos quanto da noite anterior.  
-Sente-se Tomoyo!  
Responde severamente o seu bisavô indicando a cadeira ao seu lado, ao que a menina obedeceu silenciosamente não desejando contrariar seu bisavô.   
-Estarei na Daidouji Company durante toda manhã!  
Começava pesarosamente o Amamiya, ganhando um olhar preocupado da herdeira.  
-Houve algum problema?  
Questionava Tomoyo angustiada com a rapidez com que as coisas pareciam se complicar nos negócios da sua mãe.  
-Os acionistas estão exigindo um plano de contingência, precisa escolher um presidente imediatamente!  
Responde secamente o Amamiya deixando a bisneta confusa.  
-Demo, Ojii-sama não poderia indicar algum executivo de confiança para cuidar da Daidouji Company por algum tempo?  
Questionava Tomoyo encarando a xícara de chá em suas mãos, com os olhos distantes.   
-Não é tão simples Tomoyo! Eu não tenho esse poder, com a morte de Sonomi, a titularidade das ações passa para você Tomoyo, mas uma criança não pode dirigir uma corporação dessa magnitude sozinha!  
Acusava o patriarca para aflição da herdeira Daidouji.  
-Foi sua decisão continuar com tudo isso!   
Completava Masaki despertando um sentimento cruel dentro da sua bisneta que levanta o rosto furiosamente, enfrentando o avô de Sonomi com determinação nos olhos ametistas, uma determinação que o Amamiya só tinha visto através de Sonomi Daidouji.  
-Não vou desistir de tudo que a Okaa-san construiu com seu trabalho!  
Rebatia Tomoyo baixando a xícara sobre a mesa e erguendo o rosto em desafio.  
-Criança tola, você não pode brincar com a vida de tantas pessoas por causa de um capricho! A Daidouji company acabou de adquirir a Amamiya Corporation no ano passado e agora milhares de pessoas podem perder seus empregos por conta da sua imprudência!  
Esbravejava Masaki levantando-se e batendo as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa assustando a bisneta que o encarava completamente atônita. Jamais vira seu bisavô agir de tal forma.  
-Vender tudo o que temos não vai garantir o emprego de todas essas pessoas Ojii-sama! Okaa-san ficaria decepcionada por deixar seu trabalho inacabado!  
Protestava Tomoyo levantando-se também e apesar da voz estremecida em temor, ela recusava-se a abrir mão da Daidouji Company.  
-É melhor pensar bem no que está fazendo Tomoyo! Não pretendo voltar para o mercado agressivo que sua mãe vivia e não pretendo deixa-la fazer isso tão cedo!  
Anuncia o mais velho deixando a bisneta para trás enquanto apoiado em sua bengala deixava a mansão Daidouji rumo ao escritório de Sonomi. Quando ouviu a porta bater após a saída repentina de Masaki, Tomoyo caiu novamente sobre a cadeira com um suspiro cheio, comtemplando horrorizada as consequências de sua primeira discussão com seu bisavô.  
-Okaa-san... o que eu devo fazer agora?  
Murmura a herdeira sentindo o estômago embrulhar completamente.   
O caminho para a escola, mais uma vez, foi em completo silêncio, apesar de Tomoyo ter desejado seguir caminhando para refletir em seus passos, o luto por sua mãe ainda muito presente em seus olhos e seu coração, porém, a presença de repórteres e fotógrafos ao redor da mansão Daidouji não facilitava as coisas.   
Mordendo o lábio inferior distraidamente, a menina de longos cabelos escuros desejava fervorosamente encontrar uma solução para tantos problemas na Daidouji Company e especialmente... desejava uma resposta para o misterioso reaparecimento da caixa de veludo em seu quarto.  
-Chegamos senhorita Daidouji!  
Uma de suas seguranças anunciou abrindo a porta da limusine para a colegial que ofereceu um sorriso que não alcançava os olhos. Ela respirou fundo o ar fresco da manhã apreciando a tranquilidade do lugar, mais uma vez, fora a primeira a chegar em Tomoeda Seijou.  
Segurando firmemente seus livros, Tomoyo se aproximava de seu armário esperando que dessa vez, nenhuma carta estivesse à sua espera. Mas, assim que abriu a porta do armário ela empalidecera mortalmente.   
Bem ali, diante de seus olhos impressionados, se encontrava a caixa de veludo que guardava o porta-retratos de sua mãe.  
Assustada, Tomoyo bate com força a porta do armário, as mãos trêmulas e a respiração errática. Por Kami-sama o que significava isso? Afastando-se alguns passos e colocando a mão direita sobre os lábios, impedindo-se de gritar, a herdeira Daidouji buscava qualquer explicação lógica para a materialização da caixa de veludo em seu armário da escola.  
Ainda assombrada demais para pensar com clareza, a jovem de olhos ametistas olhou em volta rapidamente, em busca da presença de alguém, ou quem sabe algum sinal de que alguém estivera ali antes dela. Com o coração batendo furiosamente dentro do peito, Tomoyo seguiu para os corredores, não havia nada, nem ninguém no caminho.  
Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, e determinada a confirmar se o objeto que se encontrava em seu armário era o mesmo que escondera horas antes no seu quarto, a herdeira Daidouji voltou ao seu armário, sua mão tocou a superfície metálica com hesitação, cuidadosamente ela abriu a porta para encarar a caixa de veludo quando um verdadeiro avalanche de cartas caiu sobre seus pés arrancando um grito assustado da jovem de olhos ametista.  
Seus pés estavam cobertos com dezenas de cartas que espalhavam-se pelo chão aos seu redor, intermináveis. Seus olhos amplos se recusavam a encarar o interior do armário, ela temia encontrar algo mais ali dentro, não teria mais forças para enfrentar isso sozinha.  
Porque Sakura-chan não estava aqui agora? A presença da Card Captor deixaria a Daidouji muito mais segurapara enfrentar esse mistério. Engolindo em seco, Tomoyo fechou os olhos implorando a todas as divindades que nada de mal acontecesse agora.  
Em um instante uma presença foi sentida ao seu lado.   
Ela estremeceu em antecipação.  
-Daidouji-san?  
A voz cortou o ar e provocou arrepios na jovem de olhos ametistas. Ela voltou-se em direção à presença desconhecida para encontrar um garoto alto, de profundos olhos azuis e óculos redondos sobre o nariz reto. O jovem não usava uniforme escolar, na realidade trajava roupas quase invernais com um longo casaco escuro e cachecol.  
Enquanto isso, na residência dos Kinomotos:  
-SAKURAAAAAAAAA!  
Gritava Kerberus pela décima oitava vez, na tentativa de acordar a jovem de olhos esmeraldas que parecia estar presa num transe eterno.  
-Não adianta, ela não acorda!  
Resmungava para si mesmo o guardião, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar crítico para a mestra das cartas Sakura. A menina tinha passado por um grande desgaste mágico nos últimos dois dias quando viera de Hong Kong para Tomoeda, mesmo com o auxílio do garoto chinês, era natural que a Kinomoto buscasse recuperar suas forças durante o sono...   
Mas, algo parecia estranho para Kero. Desde o confronto com Yue no quarto de Tomoyo, o guardião do sol não conseguia realmente baixar a guarda. A energia opressiva que encontrou ao redor da herdeira Daidouji não era natural, havia alguma inclinação mágica ali, muito sutil, mas existia.  
Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, se Yue não o tivesse alertado, ele não teria percebido! O que quer que estivesse acontecendo dentro do quarto de Tomoyo, se alimentava da fraqueza da menina e por muita sorte, a presença de Sakura, Yue e até Syaoran, a estranha energia desaparecera completamente.  
Kerberus, ainda ponderava revelar ou não este pequeno ocorrido para Sakura, porém a colegial parecia estar hibernando agarrada ao travesseiro e cobrindo o rosto com o cobertor para escapar do barulho feito por Kero.  
-Sakura-chan?  
A voz de Fujitaka soou gentilmente do outro lado da porta, mas a card captor não parecia remotamente incomodada para perplexidade de Kerberus que balançava negativamente a cabeça em desaprovação.  
-Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun está te esperando lá em baixo!  
Insistiu o Kinomoto e como em um passe de mágica os olhos verdes vibrantes de Sakura abriram-se sobressaltados.  
-HOEEEEE! Estou atrasada!  
Desesperava-se a colegial se enrolando nos lençóis e caindo da cama num baque dolorido.  
-Itaaaaiii!  
Choramingava a flor de cerejeira quando Kero partia em seu socorro arrastando o uniforme da menina sobre a cama.  
-Você dormiu demais Sakura!  
Reclamava o guardião mal-humorado.  
-Você deveria ter me acordado mais cedo! Era nosso acordo!  
Protestava a card captor para indignação de Kero. Do andar inferior, Fujitaka, Syaoran e Touya ouviam claramente a discussão inflamada entre os dois. O primeiro com um sorriso diligente, provavelmente satisfeito ao ouvir sua filha caçula totalmente desperta. Já o segundo, dividia-se entre esconder o rosto completamente rubro entre as mãos, e tampar os ouvidos para a confusão criada por sua namorada. O terceiro, por sinal, já terminava o café da manhã murmurando algo sobre sua irmãzinha Kaijuu acordando como um dragão faminto.  
-Gomenassai! Eu perdi a hora!  
Desculpava-se Sakura descendo as escadas às pressas enquanto vestia o casaco do uniforme. Ela mal teve tempo de engolir o café da manhã e já corria para longe da sua casa arrastando Syaoran pelo braço.  
-Não está tão tarde assim!  
A confortava o garoto de olhos castanhos diante da expressão angustiada da Kinomoto.  
-Não é isso Syaoran-kun! Eu não conseguia acordar!  
Explica a flor de cerejeira franzindo a testa com preocupação.  
-Você estava cansada, é normal depois de toda magia que usamos para chegar até aqui!  
Rebate o chinês dando de ombros e segurando firmemente a mão da sua namorada num gesto de apoio. O Li odiava ver sua Sakura preocupada por algo tão bobo quanto dormir demais.  
-Não, você não entendeu, eu queria acordar, eu sabia que estava sonhando, mas não conseguia sair desse sonho!   
Insistia Sakura recebendo um olhar desconfiado do namorado.  
-Como uma premonição?  
Arrisca ele ganhando uma expressão mais severa no rosto depois que a jovem Kinomoto de olhos esmeraldas assentiu com o rosto.  
-Foi muito estranho Syaoran-kun!   
Relembrava a Card Captor com um estremecimento involuntário percorrendo todo o seu corpo.  
-O que você viu?  
Dessa vez, Syaoran parou diante de Sakura, a olhando nos olhos com preocupação, afinal os pressentimentos da sua namorada raramente eram infundados.  
-Eu... eu vi Doidouji-sama!  
A resposta da Kinomoto deixara o Li sem palavras.  
Enquanto isso nos corredores de Tomoeda Seijou, Tomoyo suspirou, encarando o adolescente, quando seu nome escapou vagamente entre seus lábios trêmulos.  
-Hiiragizawa-kun?  
Perguntou ela ainda incerta, porém o pequeno sorriso nos lábios finos do jovem londrino confirmavam suas suspeitas.  
-Está tudo bem, Daidouji-san? Parece que acabou de ver um fantasma!  
Insistia Eriol se aproximando de Tomoyo e percebendo a palidez mortal da menina.  
-Fantasma?  
Repetia ela com o olhar distante, sua respiração descompassada e o frio que envolvia seu corpo, sendo demais para suportar... sua visão escureceu, e Tomoyo não lembrava de mais nada.  
-Se sente melhor Daidouji-san?  
Perguntava solicitamente o jovem inglês, a fitando com cuidado, uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro trêmulo da herdeira Daidouji enquanto estendia com sua mão livre, um copo com um chá quente para que a menina recuperasse suas forças.  
-Ha-hai, Hiiragizawa-kun!  
Confirmava hesitante Tomoyo ainda pálida como um lençol.  
-Tem certeza?   
Insistia Eriol estreitando os olhos azuis por trás das lentes de seus óculos, buscando ler através do nervosismo da colegial.  
-Eu acho que sim! Mas, minha cabeça dói!  
Murmura ela levando uma mão sobre a testa. A sensação de ver o mundo girando ao seu redor ainda persistente.   
-Tome todo o chá! Logo se sentirá melhor!  
Aconselhava o mago puxando uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Tomoyo e sentando-se para observar a linda Daidouji de perto.  
-Nani... o que aconteceu Hiiragizawa-kun?  
Questionava preocupada a melhor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto, seus olhos ametistas agitando-se ansiosamente em direção ao garoto de cabelos pretos e óculos redondos ao seu lado. Era tão impressionante estar frente a frente com Eriol depois de quase cinco anos sem vê-lo.   
-Você desmaiou Daidouji-san! Como não havia ninguém por perto, a trouxe para a enfermaria! Não esperava que se emocionasse tanto em me ver!  
Explica pacientemente o Hiiragizawa enquanto Tomoyo sorvia todo o conteúdo do chá e lhe entregava a xícara vazia com um sorriso agradecido que não lhe atingia os olhos ametistas.  
-Eu não costumo desmaiar assim Hiiragizawa-kun! Não sou uma garota tão frágil emocionalmente!  
Defendia-se a Daidouji com um suspiro exausto.  
-Posso apostar que não é Daidouji-san!  
Concordava com um sorriso misterioso o inglês.  
-Mas, foi uma surpresa e tanto encontra-lo aqui em Tomoeda Seijou!   
Confessava Tomoyo cruzando os braços e fitando Eriol curiosamente.  
-Não recebi nenhuma carta sua recentemente, quais os planos de Clow Reed dessa vez?  
Questionava a herdeira Dadouji sem rodeios para admiração do jovem mago de olhos azuis. Essa era a Tomoyo que ele se lembrava, sempre obstinada e atenciosa.  
-Não estou aqui como um mago curioso, ou como a reencarnação de Clow Reed, Daidouji-san, voltei ao Japão por algo muito mais importante que a magia!  
Revelava Eriol ganhando um olhar perplexo de Tomoyo. O que mais traria o solitário Eriol Hiiragizawa para a pacata cidade de Tomoeda se não envolvesse as cartas clow, Sakura-chan ou algum incidente mágico?  
-Voltei como um amigo preocupado, Daidouji-san! Eu precisava ver você e uma mera correspondência não poderia se equiparar à presença física não é mesmo?   
Confessa Eriol deixando a colegial sem palavras. Ela o fitava verdadeiramente comovida com as palavras do feiticeiro.  
-Eu sinto muito por sua perda Daidouji-san, e vim oferecer todo meu apoio como seu amigo de correspondência ou como mais precisar!  
Garantia o mago segurando ambas as mãos de Tomoyo entre as suas. A Daidouji sentiu os olhos arderem na eminencia de novas lágrimas teimosas sobre os orbes ametistas e seu coração mesmo que em pedacinhos aqueceu-se com o gesto do imponente mago de olhos azuis.   
Eriol teria mesmo cruzado a longa distância tão somente para vê-la? Assim como Sakura-chan e Syaoran-kun, ele era um amigo maravilhoso e antes que tivesse controle sobre si mesma, Tomoyo abraçou o Hiiragizawa e permitiu-se chorar em seu ombro todas as lágrimas que tivera que segurar diante de seu bisavô e suas criadas até então.  
Próximo à escola, Syaoran e Sakura se encontravam sentados em um banco num parque das redondezas de Tomoeda Seijou. A Kinomoto mantinha um olhar aflito em seus olhos esmeraldas enquanto seu namorado mantinha a fachada sombria, temendo que os sonhos da sua linda card captor trouxessem mais catástrofes com seus amigos.  
-Eu tenho certeza que era Daidouji-sama!  
Garantia Sakura seriamente enquanto esforçava-se para recordar exatamente o que tinha sonhado.  
-E o que a mãe de Tomoyo fazia no seu sonho?  
Questiona desconfiado o Li, ele queria explorar cada detalhe imprevisível desse sonho para descartar qualquer ameaça futura.  
-Eu não sei! Mas... mas ela estava bem!   
Responde a card captor um pouco confusa.  
-Ela estava em um lugar muito bonito, tinha areia branca e quentinha sob os pés, e um mar azul cristalino! Havia peixinhos e tantas conchas Syaoran-kun!  
Continuava a Kinomoto resgatando cada detalhe de seu sonho.  
-Ela estava segura, eu quase podia sentir isso... ah e também tinha muitas crianças ao redor dela! Daidouji-san parecia em um lugar pacífico e feliz!  
Explicava Sakura ainda sentindo-se confusa sobre o sonho, ao que seu namorado deixara escapar um suspiro aliviado, antes de dedicar um olhar carinhoso para a sua doce flor de cerejeira.   
-O que você acha Syaoran-kun? Devo contar para Tomoyo-chan? Será que ela vai ficar magoada?  
Questionava a menina de olhos esmeraldas temerosamente. A ultima coisa que ela desejava era magoar os sentimentos da sua melhor amiga.  
-Eu acho que Tomoyo ficaria muito feliz em saber que onde a mãe dela estiver, ela está bem! Ela vai se sentir mais forte para seguir em frente!  
Garantia Syaoran abraçando sua namorada e beijando sua testa com ternura ao que Sakura, mesmo inclinada a concordar com o chinês, ainda poderia sentir, que o lugar maravilhoso onde Daidouji-sama estava não era exatamente um paraíso como aparentava ser.   
Uma voz no fundo da sua mente insistia que algo estava errado. Mas, aqui e agora, nos braços seguros de Syaoran, ela se recusou a ouvir qualquer pensamento negativo que ameaçasse seu momento de paz.  
Eriol estava sentado ao lado da herdeira Daidouji, e gentilmente enxugou, com suas próprias mãos pálidas, as bochechas da menina de olhos ametistas. Era doloroso ver a linda Tomoyo com o rosto vermelho repleto de lágrimas. Sonomi era uma mulher poderosa, vivia para seu trabalho, apesar disso, era a única família de Tomoyo.  
A herdeira Daidouji encarava os olhos gentis de Eriol, enquanto permitia que suas mãos quentes acariciassem seu rosto a libertando as lágrimas dolorosas aos poucos, se ele tinha usando algum feitiço, ela não saberia dizer, porém, sentia-se muito mais leve em sua presença e Tomoyo seria eternamente grata por sua presença nesse momento difícil.  
-Sente-se melhor agora Daidouji-san?  
Perguntou suavemente o jovem britânico retirando lentamente as mãos do rosto delicado de Tomoyo e lhe oferecendo um sorriso educado. A Daidouji assentiu incapaz de confiar em sua voz nesse momento, seus rostos estavam à centímetros de distância e seu rosto ardia com a ausência do calor das mãos dele.  
-Nakuru e Spinel também enviaram suas condolências!   
Informava o Hiiragizawa levantando-se e permitindo uma distancia saudável para Tomoyo se recuperar de sua repentina aproximação. Ele ainda poderia sentir os olhos dela sobre ele, e segurando um meio sorriso retirou um par de envelopes do bolso do casaco encarando-os brevemente.   
Um envelope cor de rosa cheio de adesivos ao redor e outro envelope, imaculadamente branco com o nome Daidouji Tomoyo sobre ele, não era preciso muito esforço para saber o remetente de cada um deles e a colegial sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar ao recordar da vibrante guardiã da lua e do lendário rival de Kero-chan.   
Eriol estendeu o par para a Daidouji e seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar. O misterioso mar azul dos olhos do Hiiragizawa atraídos pelos fascinantes olhos brilhantes como ametistas lapidadas na joia mais rara. Era quase natural, seus olhos conseguirem transmitir palavras que não precisavam ser ditas.  
As mãos de Tomoyo alcançaram as cartas e Eriol contentou-se em sentar ao seu lado na cadeira vazia.  
-Irei responder as duas em breve!  
Garantia Tomoyo fitando ambas as cartas com uma expressão agradecida, embora sua expressão tenha voltado à melancolia anterior ao seu encontro.  
-Hiiragizawa-kun, eu... eu agradeço por me ouvir!  
Dizia a herdeira Daidouji sem levantar os olhos na direção do jovem feiticeiro.  
-É para isso que servem os amigos Daidouji-san! Você não tem conversado com Sakura-chan?  
Pergunta polidamente o Hiiragizawa notando um quase sorriso nos lábios de Tomoyo.  
-Menos do que gostaria... os últimos dias foram... foram muito difíceis!  
Confessa a Daidouji apertando os envelopes em suas mãos quando todo o peso do mundo pareceu retornar com força total sobre seus ombros.  
-Isso é natural Daidouji-san!  
A tranquilizava o moreno quando a ouviu murmurar:  
-Nem tudo é natural!  
A revelação despertou a curiosidade da reencarnação de Clow Reed. Preocupado, Eriol estava prestes a questionar a declaração da melhor amiga de Sakura quando ela o interrompe ao procurar no bolso do seu uniforme uma caneta e um pedaço de papel.   
-Tome isto!  
Anunciava a Daidouji entregando uma sequencia de seis números escritos em sua caligrafia caprichosa. Eriol levantou uma sobrancelha intrigado antes de perguntar para a menina à sua frente:  
-O que significa isso Daidouji-san?  
A colegial desvia os olhos novamente para os envelopes em seu colo agora, seu coração estava tão apertado por envolver o Hiiragizawa nesse pequeno mistério, mas ela precisava que alguém confirmasse se ela estava enlouquecendo ou não e ninguém poderia ser mais franco com ela do que o mago e olhos azuis.  
-É a sequencia para abrir meu armário!  
Confessa ela solenemente para surpresa do garoto inglês.  
-E o que devo fazer com isso Daidouji-san? Recolher suas cartas de amor ou pegar seus sapatos?  
Brincava a reencarnação do poderoso mago Clow, numa tentativa de conseguir um pequeno sorriso da linda colegial ao seu lado. Aquela expressão sombria no rosto delicado da Daidouji não o agradava em nada.  
-Onegai Hiiragizawa-kun! Eu... eu preciso que verifique algo para mim!  
Pedia Tomoyo sem esconder a aflição em sua voz. Ela literalmente lhe implorava com o olhar e Eriol se viu incapaz de dizer não. Algo estava incomodando a Daidouji e até onde ele poderia dizer, ela precisava que ele fizesse isso para compartilhar seu segredo...  
-O que tenho que verificar em seu armário Daidouji-san?  
Questionava o mago cruzando os braços e ouvindo atentamente a menina de longos cabelos escuros.  
-Se... se uma caixa de veludo está lá! Watashi... eu preciso saber se ainda está ali!  
Confessa num sussurro a Daidouji para preocupação de Eriol. Tomoyo estava passando por um momento muito difícil, tinha uma grande responsabilidade em suas mãos e agora algo a estava deixando tão assustada que temia contar até mesmo para ele? Um mago que lidou com gerações de manifestações místicas.  
Acenando com o rosto. O Hiiragizawa deixou Tomoyo na enfermaria e seguiu pacificamente até os armários. Alguns alunos já se encontravam guardando seus livros e sapatos para iniciar as atividades curriculares, alguns o encaravam com curiosidade, outros com certa desconfiança. O jovem inglês ignorou cada um deles solenemente, encontrando ao armário de Tomoyo e inserindo os números em sequencia... curiosamente, assim que abriu encontrou exatamente o que disse a herdeira Daidouji, uma caixa de veludo preta com fecho de bronze.

**Author's Note:**

> Uma fanfic EriolxTomoyo porque eu amo! (publicada também no ff.net)


End file.
